


loving you, darling, is the best thing I did

by deelau



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Minor Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau
Summary: Kara, Lena and a wedding. When feelings are involved, things happen. Hopefully, great things.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	loving you, darling, is the best thing I did

An envelope is placed on her table. The first thing she notices upon entry to her office, 7:15 on the dot. The color of the envelope pops in contrast the black and white motif of the office. 

The envelope reads the initials of S and L. Her ex and best friend (yeah, it has been complicated but they agreed to remain in contact with one another that Lena even let Sam run L-Corp's Metropolis office) is getting married. Sam is marrying a Lane. Lucy and Sam. Sam and Lucy. She sighs with the thought of being there at the wedding. For sure, Lois will be there with Clark. J'onn, Kelly, James, and Alex will be present. And of course, Kara will be there. Lena did not notice her forefinger got cut by the letter opener. A drop of blood stained the invitation. 

She tastes metal on her cut, stopping it from bleeding, as she sets aside the invitation inside her purse. 

"Ms. Luthor, your 8 o'clock appointment is here. Mr. Wilson is waiting at the Conference Room A." The speaker phone is what brings her to the present. She thanks Jess and stands up, straightening up her dress. 

//

"Have you received your invitation the other day?" Alex plops on Kara's couch. Kelly carries a bowl of popcorn for their weekly movie night at Kara's. 

Kara, at the dining area, was adding some last minute details on her article, freezes at the question, then nods. She did. 

"Will you attend?" Alex knew about Kara and Lucy had history. 

Kelly is the one clueless about this. She knew James and Lucy dated. James and Kara dated. But Kara and Lucy? She tunes in to the conversation. 

"Of course. It won't be awkward, Alex. Fine, I dated her for a few months after I dated James. But we're cool now." 

"Lena will be there as well, Kara." Kelly adds, and figures that what Alex's point is heading to. "And that was," she pauses, "messy." 

Kara clears her throat, as the thought sinks in. "Yeah." She closes her laptop; lips on a straight line. "It was." She dreads the memory. "I will cross the bridge when I get there." She tries to smile at them, joins them by the living area, and switches on the television. 

The memory of their goodbyes still stays in her heart after all those years. _Lena_. 

//

They all got the invitation three months in advance. RSVP's, before the final wedding invitation. 

Alex and Lena were asked but Lucy and Sam on separate occasions to be part of the entourage. Alex is Lucy's bridesmaid, while Lena is Sam's. 

Kara was asked by Lucy to sing at the wedding, when she met up with the Danvers sisters. She could not say No to Lucy. This is Lucy's special day. How can Kara say no? Even if Lena will be there too. _Lena_. 

// 

All eyes to the brides when the wedding starts, as the door opens at the hall they were in. 

Kara sings her heart out to Lucy and Sam, but she cannot help herself to stare at Lena as the woman walks down the aisle. It has been years since she saw the woman. It felt like it was just yesterday when she sang this exact song to Lena, while they were slow-dancing at her apartment. 

_"how I long to be in your arms tonight and forevermore~"_

Their eyes meet for a brief and yet meaningful moment. They have clearly missed each other. But Lena leaving, and Kara promising not to talk to Lena anymore were the best decisions they had at that time. So they have thought. They convinced themselves that it was the best thing to do. There was no turning back anyways. The trust was broken.

 _"now and a lifetime with you will be spent in your embrace~"_

How many times Kara stopped herself from flying to where Lena was. A promise is a promise. She needed to keep her word. She has been keeping her word for years now. A tear or two falls as she keeps her eyes on Lena, a woman she once called hers. _Her Lena._

_"every kiss is a promise of love-filled tomorrows with you~"_

Lena is teary-eyed as the ceremony progresses. She will use the ceremony between her friends as an excuse but seeing Kara again, singing this particular song that held too many memories between them, was too much to bear; her tears began to fall. Kara let hers fall as well, without missing a tune. 

_"loving you, darling, is the best thing I ever did~"_

//

"Now I pronounce you wife and wife." 

Their eyes met again as they heard, "Now you may kiss the bride." A faint smile escapes both of their lips; regret and longingness are evident in their eyes. 

//

The two avoid each other at the reception. With Lena being the bridesmaid, she decided to focus on bridesmaid's duty for the rest of the event. Or so she thought on how the evening will pan out. 

She wants some air and goes out to the balcony of the venue. She got a bottle of scotch from the bar, and a glass with cubes of ice. She made sure she left a big tip for the bartender.

She preoccupied herself with her scotch and the night sky. They were at some forest retreat away from the city. The stars fill the sky. She smiles at the memory when Kara points out constellations to her at her penthouse. 

A figure appears at her side, holding a glass of scotch on the rocks. Kara changed into a blue suit. While other ladies that were part of the entourage changed into suits as well. Lena chose to wear a red suit. Red and blue have always been their color.

"Hey." A familiar voice fills the still air; tension rises between the two ladies. 

"You pretend to be drunk to talk to me." Lena smells the scent of scotch all over Kara. 

"Liquid courage." Kara finishes her drink. 

"Even if it doesn't affect you at all." At least they are talking for the first time in years. 

"Plus, it reminds me of you. You love to drink this shit." Kara cursing is a rare thing to see. "So I drink it all the time when," she grabs the bottle Lena placed on the ground near them, and pour herself another glass. 

The other woman waits for Kara to finish what she was saying to Lena. "I miss you." Lena is taken aback with Kara's honesty. "Which I always do." 

"A glass, or two if it is a long day at work." Kara recalls Lena's habit. "Or three. With two cubes. Filling the glass half way." She sniffs, (was Kara crying before approaching her? Lena wondered) clears her throat, and raises her glass to Lena. 

Lena gently bumps the tip of her glass to Kara's. Kara's heart flips with such a small feat. "To us." She stares at Lena. "Kara and Lena. Lena and Kara. To you. Lena. Lena. Lena." How Kara missed saying the woman's name. She is becoming breathless. "Lena." She sighs, with tense shoulders. 

Kara still does not call her by her name. It aches to know that fact. _Please, Lena._

"All these years, you kept your promise." With Kara now with her, speaking to her, "why break it now?" Her finger gently touches the rim of glass. Lena keeps her stare at the now watery scotch. 

"Are you disappointed, yet again, of me, of what I just did?" 

Lena decides not to answer. Just stares straight ahead, avoiding Kara's gaze at her that never left after they bump glasses; the stare that burns through Lena's heart, melting away her anger and disappointment of what happened to them, and to what Kara kept hidden from her. 

Kara hums the song she sang earlier. It fills the air around them; the tune softly hugging them - slow and sweet. She puts down her glass, and sees Lena does that as well. Afterwards, Lena plays with her fingers; she doesn't know what to do with them at this point. 

Kara is singing now. " _how I long to be in your arms tonight~"_ resting her elbows at the railing of the terrace they are at, with clasped hands, _"and forevermore~"_

She then extends a hand at Lena. It is now or never. Lena stares at Kara's hand; hesitant. 

Kara keeps on singing as if to convince Lena, _"now and a lifetime with you~"_. Lena finds herself in Kara's warm embrace, as they swing to Kara's voice. " _will be spent in your embrace~"_ Kara leads Lena to the sweet and slow tune of the song. Just like the old times; Kara resting her cheek at Lena's hair, as Lena rested her head on Kara's shoulder 

_"every kiss is a promise of love-filled tomorrows with you~"_ Kara tests the waters and dares to place a kiss on Lena's forehead. Lena leans in to the kiss; tears staining Kara's suit. Lena fills in the little distance they already have at that moment. And remained that way, as they sway and sway to Kara's voice. 

They both notice by now how their heartbeats calmed down as the song progresses; how their body relaxes in each other's embrace. 

_"loving you, darling, is the best thing I ever did~"_

"Kara" That is the sign Kara takes to finally kiss the woman she dearly misses and loves. Their lips meet for the first time in years. Both smiles through the kiss; glad that Kara decided to break her promise to Lena. 


End file.
